Wild Guess
by Kitterpillar
Summary: KoTOR: PreMandalorian Wars Revan is preparing to leave for Coruscant for advanced training, Malak is completely set against it, and the Exile is caught in the middle.


Author's Notes: Just a little story, pre-Mandalorian wars. Revan and Malak are both seventeen, Exile is fifteen.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Lucas Arts, Bioware, and Obsidian Entertainment.

#-#

"She's what!"

The exclamation echoed through the halls of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Padawan Jennyl Arren clamped her hands down on her ears.

"Take it easy, Mal. It would only be for a couple years," she assured the distraught boy. "It isn't even known for sure whether she will or not."

"But…but…she can't go to Coruscant! She just can't!" Malak cried. "Jen…I…Revan…she…"

The blonde girl arched an eyebrow. "You could always go with her, Mal," she suggested.

"Go with who?"

Both Padawans whirled around to see Revan walking out of the library with an enormous stack of data pads.

"Rev, I don't know where you find the time to read all that between lessons and lightsaber practice," Jennyl said to the petite dark-haired girl, quickly changing the subject for Malak's sake.

Malak threw her a quick look of gratitude and took on his usual sarcastic air around her. "That's easy, she doesn't sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak!" Revan declared with a wink. "Now, how about helping me get these back to my room? I need to study if I want to make high enough scores to transfer to Coruscant."

"Study? Rev, you know ten times more than any other Padawan I've ever met! What could you possibly need to study for?" Malak snorted. "Who wants to go to Coruscant, anyway?"

The fiery Padawan turned a glare to him. "_Some_ of us actually care about our studies, Mal," she said acidly and stormed back to her room.

The younger Padawan shook her head and Malak stared dumbly after Revan.

"At least come to her tryouts. Show some support, you know?" Jennyl suggested.

Malak muttered something uncomplimentary and went back to his own room in the boys' wing.

"Oh, Sithspit, I'm late for my lightsaber session!"

#-#

For the fourth time in half an hour, Jedi Kavar sent the Padawan's practice saber across the room. He sighed and deactivated his own practice saber as she went to retrieve hers.

"Jennyl, what's troubling you?"

She found a great interest in a pebble on the ground. "…Nothing."

He tilted her head up. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

"…I can't."

He led her over to a bench and they sat down. "Then tell me what is wrong."

She sighed. "Revan and Malak are fighting again, about the Coruscant exam coming up. Revan wants to go, but Malak doesn't want her to."

Kavar nodded, understanding now. The three Padawans were close friends, despite Jennyl being two years younger. Her ability to form strong bonds left her susceptible to their feelings, and she was feeling both of their hurts. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"This is something _they _need to work out on their own," he said. "There isn't much you can do about it."

"I know…but…"

"Let's skip practice today," he suggested, rising from the bench. "Your mind is too clouded. Go meditate and center yourself."

"Yes, Kavar."

#-#

After a night of fitful sleeping for all three Padawans, the day of exams had arrived. Several other students were tested before Revan. Knowledge tests were done in private, but lightsaber and combat forms were done for others to see, with the idea that others could improve from it.

Jennyl sat up close, watching her friend's duel with the Master from Coruscant. Malak stood hidden in the doorway, mesmerized by the deadly dance. The crowd gasped as Revan flipped over her opponent's head and as the Master turned to face her, he found both of Revan's blades crossed at his neck.

Malak was just as stunned as the crowd. The combatants bowed to each other and left the arena. _That was…amazing…she really deserves to go to Coruscant. It's not my place to stop her…even if I love…_

He was shaken from his thoughts as Revan approached him, Jennyl close at her heels carrying on about the match. She stopped when she noticed Malak.

"Revan…" Malak started hesitantly. "That was…you…you deserve to go to Coruscant. You earned it and I shouldn't have belittled your efforts last night. I only hope you can forgive me," he blurted and then fled.

Revan blinked in surprise and stared at the fleeing boy. "What…what was that about?"

Jennyl smiled a knowing smile. Her suspicions about them were confirmed. _If you love someone, set them free. If your love returns to you, then that love is true._

"Take a wild guess," was all the response Revan received before she was left alone.

Revan looked to the sky and closed her eyes, analyzing her feelings. She nodded to herself and went back into the arena area. It was time to have a talk with the Masters from Coruscant.

#-#

Malak wandered the halls of the enclave, trying to clear his thoughts, but all he could think about was Revan. He wouldn't see her for years if she went. Her smile, laughter, eyes…all would become some distant memory.

As if thinking of her brought her into existence, she appeared before him. Revan gave him a small sad smile and they stood together in silence for several minutes.

"So…I guess you'll be leaving soon?" Malak asked quietly.

"…No," came the reply.

"No! You didn't get accepted! But you were the best out of all of them! You even beat the Master!" he ranted.

She just shrugged silently, smiling that same smile.

"Well, we'll just see about that!" he snarled and stormed off, ready to tear the Coruscanti Jedi apart. He nearly overran another Padawan in the corridor.

"Jeez, Mal! What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you this mad since Bastila ratted you out for dying Master Vrook's robes pink!" Jennyl exclaimed.

"Sorry Jen…" he apologized sheepishly. "It's just…Revan didn't get accepted!"

"What are you talking about?" the short girl asked him, grey eyes wide with confusion. "Of course she got accepted, you saw for yourself, she was the best one there!"

"B-but…she just said…"

"She wasn't going. Yeah, I know. She's decided to stay here." Jennyl interrupted.

"But why would she do something like that?" he cried, trying to figure out what was going on.

All he got in reply was a wink and "Take a wild guess."

#-#

Revan sat under a tree staring off into the sunset. Sighing, she lied back onto the long, soft grass. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She felt him coming long before he sat down beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey, Mal." She rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I, uh, heard about what you did."

"Yeah," she sighed. "It was no big deal."

"…I'm glad," Malak said softly.

"I'm glad you're glad."

They looked at each other, started laughing.

"Look at us, acting like a pair of kath pups," Malak chuckled.

"Kind of sad, isn't it?"

He sobered. "Revan, I…"

She sat up and put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh, I know. Somehow, I've always known. It just wasn't apparent until this afternoon," Revan explained apologetically. "I love you too, Mal."

"Now we're acting like love-sick kath pups."

Revan smacked his shoulder. "I'm being serious, bantha-brain."

Malak leaned towards her. "So was I."

"I guess you're right," she said softly before their lips met.

#-#

Jennyl found the pair a few hours later. Out of no where, she had felt a surge of happiness and counted it to Revan and Malak kissing and making up, but not quite to the literal level they took it to. Malak was sitting on the grass with Revan in his lap, resting her head on his chest.

"So…I guess you two made up?" she asked, taking a seat besides them.

Revan and Malak looked at each other and then turned to their friend simultaneously.

"Take a wild guess."


End file.
